Running Off!
by HTTYD Frozen Forever
Summary: Tired of her crush, Hiccup, being treated like crap, Astrid moves from Berkshire with him, to live with her cousin's in Arendelle. Set in 1875. Rated T for violence. First chapter is the same to my story, "Let's Run Away"
1. How it Began!

**Hello Everyone!**

**I hope you enjoy this Hiccstrid story. Just so you know, this takes place on Berk, renamed Berkshire, around the year 1875.**

**p.s.**

**Astrid's parents names are pronounced:**

**Aöltt: Oulut**

**Ylänå: iLeena**

* * *

It was Christmas time in the small city of Berkshire, a quaint city on an island north of Denmark and under the rulership of Norway. As the streets were bustling with gleeful adults and whimsical children, the aristocrats of Berkshire, the Hoffersons were enjoying their evening's entertainment in their house lounge.

"Such a lovely time of year," claimed Ylänå Hofferson, a native of the Oslofjord town of Arendelle.

"Quite lovely, my dear," proclaimed her husband, Aöltt, "Especially when you can have what you want when you want it."

"I think it's a time we should be thankful," Astrid proclaimed to her parents while staring out at the snowy christmas decorations lining the street.

"Who needs to be thankful, when they're rich," Aöltt replied to his daughter, who glared at him when he turned away.

Before she could say anything more, there was a knock at the door and Aöltt went to answer it, their servants being un present for the holidays. Astrid looked through the window to see who it was and a little smile curled upon her mouth as she realized it was her crush, Harald "Hiccup" Haddock. He was an unfortunate young man, born to the mayor of Berkshire. His mother was forced to leave Berkshire when he was still a baby and he'd been abused for being such a runt, even by his own father. A couple years before, he lost his left leg, below the kneecap in an awful street accident and to top it all off, his father disowned him, mere days later. Since then, he'd been living on the streets, occasionally being permitted a nights rest at a kindly person's lodgings.

Now, he was standing at HER door. Her biggest crush, right there, in his tattered, old jacket, scarf, ripped, fingerless gloves, torn hat, his left stump of a leg, wrapped in gauze and the crutch he was heavily leaning against.

Despite his battered, wounded appearance, he tried his best to keep a joyful smile on his face. However, his forest green eyes showed the most pain and she hoped it was just her eyes deceiving her.

"I'm sorry, good sir," Hiccup spoke to Aöltt.

"What do you want, Haddock," Aöltt angrily growled.

"I was wondering if you might have a spare room, that I could perhaps pay to lodge in?" He awkwardly grinned.

Astrid smiled. It would be nice to know Hiccup would have a decent Christmas for once. She might even check up on him later.

"Why would I allow you to lodge in my house, runt," Aöltt's words cut through the cold winter air and Astrid's heart. By now, even her mother, Ylänå was at the window.

"I-it's Christmas, s-sir," Hiccup gingerly backed away from the fuming Aöltt.

"Oh, I see," Aöltt replied, "you think you can just ask for a room, and get it, just because it's a holiday, well think again, Stumpy,"

At this Aöltt shoved Hiccup down the front steps, Much to Astrid and Ylänå's horror, before grabbing a walking cane and walking down the steps to where Hiccup was trying to get back up.

"Stay down!" Aöltt ordered as he struck Hiccup several times with the cane, "Take the beating you deserve.

By now, Hiccup was holding his side and screaming in pain as Aöltt stood on the stump that was his left foot, before he grabbed Hiccup's crutch and snapped it in half, "Never return here, runt."

At this, Astrid could no longer take it. She walked into the hallway and grabbed her coat, shoving past her father.

"What's wrong with you?" She shouted at him before heading into the, now, empty, snowy street. Hiccup was still trying to stand up, and failing to do so. She quickly walked over to him, but was caught by the hand by her father.

"Stay away from the filth, Astrid," He warned.

Astrid frowned, pulling her hand from her father, a single tear streaming down her face, knowing these would most likely be her last words to her father, "What do you think I'm doing?"

Aöltt appeared pained to hear this, but knowing he still needed to be dignified, stood tall, "Very well, Astrid. Farewell." He then turned and walked back into the house, his shoulders ever so slightly sulking as he realized he'd lost his only daughter due to his views of lessers.

Astrid turned away from the house and payed her attention back down to Hiccup, who was still clutching his injured side, but was now staring straight back into Astrid's eyes. She knelt down and grabbed his left arm, pulling it over her shoulder and gripping him around the waist. He seemed to be shocked, but managed to say, "Thanks Astrid."

Astrid smiled back, "Your welcome,"

Suddenly, the door to the Hofferson home reopened to reveal Ylänå, carrying a large handwoven basket filled with foods, clothes and linens in one hand and a thickly packed envelope in the other.

"Here," She handed the basket to Astrid, "It has all, you'll need for a few days, and this," she handed over the large envelope," We've been saving for you, there's around 20,000 Norwegian Krones(Norwegian currency) in there. Please be safe, and promise to visit me?"

Tears had started to brim in both Ylänå and Astrid's eyes, "I promise, mom," and with that, mother, daughter and Hiccup shared a big hug.

Ylänå looked over to Hiccup and kissed him on the cheek, "Keep my daughter safe, and take care of yourself, too?"

"Yes, Mrs. Hofferson," Hiccup blushed slightly.

With that, Astrid helped Hiccup to hobble to the tavern on the other side of the small city. There, they paid for a room and enjoyed a simple meal of cheese, grapes, chicken and bread, before Astrid checked Hiccup's injured side and leg, finding only a few bruised ribs and a bad bruise on his left stump.

As they climbed into bed, Hiccup spoke up. "Astrid, I don't wanna sound wierd, but..."

"But, what?"

"I like y- I love you."

Astrid's heart soared at the information. Her crush loved her. He really loved her.

She punched Hiccup in the shoulder.

"Ouch," he responded.

"That's for not telling me sooner," she kissed him on the lips, "And that's because I love you too."

Hiccup grinned goofily at her and pecked her on the forehead, before they both laid down on the mattress and stared at each other for the longest of times before allowing unconciousness to finally take them.

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this and I'm starting on a second chapter soon. Hope you like. This one chapter is being released as a HTTYD Fanfic, but the rest will be posted in Crossovers with Frozen, under the title "Running Off".**

**Also, Astrid and Hiccup will be moving to the town Arendelle, where they'll meet a few friends.**


	2. Setting Off!

**Disclaimer: I own nothin' except the idea.**

* * *

Astrid yawned, as she stretched out her hands and accidentally hit Hiccup, who was still sleeping, in the nose.

"Oops," She replied to Hiccup's yelp of pain, "Sorry!"

"It's okay, he replied," he yawned and rubbed his nose unconsciously.

Astrid leaned over to him, and pecked him on the nose before lowering her lips to his, "Better?"

"Much."

Astrid smiled, fixing up her hair and swapped out of the dress she was still wearing into a blue, shin length dress with a black bodice and long neck and sleeves. When she turned around, Hiccup was leaning on one of the bedside tables as he pulled his jacket on, over his tattered shirt and coat vest.

"Where do you think you're going?" Astrid questioned as Hiccup pulled his scarf around his neck.

"The Blacksmith's," Hiccup replied, "I usually go by and help Gobber about the shop."

Astrid looked at Hiccup's stump leg and saw the vibrant bruise against it, "Not today, Hiccup."

"What!" Hiccup replied, "but I have a project I need to finish, it can't wait, I'm so close to finishing it."

At first, Astrid was unmoving, but after several minutes of the pouty face, she couldn't say no again, "Oh, all right, but I'm coming with you, seeing as you need a way to get around."

Hiccup smiled and allowed Astrid to grip him around the waste before placing his left arm over her shoulder. Astrid then grabbed the basket, which still had some food and the clothing in it. They tipped the manager and told them they might be back tonight.

As they walked into town, they saw many happy faces turn to shock as Astrid and Hiccup walked down to the Blacksmith's, obviously surprised Astrid was helping the "useless" runt.

Snotlout, the village bully, walked up to Hiccup and Astrid, his "gang" flanking him as he did. His posse consisted of Hans Westerguard, Gothel Neverage, Horus "Hookfang" Fangley, and Prometheus "Pitch" Black.

"Astrid, babe," Snotlout looked at her, and Astrid had to bite her tongue to stop spitting at him, "What are you doing with Stumpy?"

"Snotlout, just leave him alone," Astrid answered.

"How about, no," Snotlout grabbed Hiccup by his coat and harshly threw Hiccup to the ground, kicking him in the gut to keep him down.

"STOP! JUST STOP!" Astrid screamed as the four young men surrounded Hiccup and kept kicking him constantly As Gothel laughed, contempt at Hiccup's pain and misery.

Hiccup reached out his hand, in hopes of stopping the kicking, but Snotlout's foot harshly collided with it, causing it to crash to the ground and producing a cracking noise followed by a scream of agony from Hiccup. Snotlout showed no sympathy in his actions and laughed at his cousins pain.

"You're a no good fishbone," Snotlout spat on Hiccup before punching him in the eye and turning around to Astrid, who was crying at Snotlout's treatment of Hiccup.

"Now, babe, how about a k-" Snotlout couldn't finish his sentence as Astrid punched him hard in the face, causing him to fall to the floor, out cold And spilling food and clothes from her basket over the floor. Fortunately, she'd kept the envelope of money in a secretive pouch in her dress.

At this, Snotlout's posse watched their leader collapse to the ground and slowly backed away from Hiccup. Astrid ran over to Hiccup and hugged him tightly as tears sprung from her eyes. Hiccup hugged her back with his left arm as she continued crying, his tears of pain still evident.

As she helped him up, she looked over at Snotlout's posse and furiously screamed, "SCRAM!" which they were quick to comply to.

She looked back at Hiccup and smiled back at his grin before her eyes drifted to his right arm. It was definitely broken, and Berkshire had no hospital, so their only option was to continue to the Blacksmith's.

"Come on," Astrid insisted and they continued to the forge, not even bothering to pick up a few of the dresses she'd dropped.

* * *

"'Ello, Hiccup!" Gobber greeted warmly and was pleasantly surprised to see that he wasn't alone, when he so normally was lonely, especially during the holidays.

Gobber realized that his crutch was gone and it looked like he'd been beaten up recently, the black eye being the most prominent of the bruises. Astrid's cheeks were streamed with tears, and Hiccup's right arm was bent awkwardly.

"Oh, Hiccup, what happened to you?" Gobber gestured for Astrid to set Hiccup down on a table in the corner of the shop while he grabbed some gauze, a piece of metal and a piece of cloth.

"Snotlout's what happened," Astrid answered as Gobber examined the wounded arm.

"That li'l crap can do anything he wants and seems to get off, Scot-free." Gobber spat.

"Well, he got some of his own medicine, today," Hiccup smiled at Gobber, "Astrid knocked him out cold."

"Aye?" Gobber smiled greatfully at Astrid, before opening his cabinet and shoving a gun bullet into Hiccup's mouth, "Bite on it, it'll take focus off the pain.

Gobber grabbed Hiccup's arm and already, Astrid saw it hurt Hiccup a lot, but he just kept to biting on the bullet, being silent as Gobber wrapped the gauze around the arm and the piece of metal. Once it was tightly wrapped, Gobber picked up the piece of cloth and wrapped it around Hiccup's right arm and left shoulder, making a sling for his wounded arm to rest in.

"There we go," Gobber smiled, "Good as new. By the way, I took the liberty of finishing off the last few bits of your project."

Gobber lifted Hiccup's hat off his head and tusled his auburn hair caringly. It was clear that he loved Hiccup like a son, and nothing warmed Astrid's heart more.

"Thanks, Gobber," Hiccup smiled back and replaced his hat with his good arm before Gobber brought in the project. A prosthetic foot made using wood, metal and a leather and fur area to secure it to the real leg,

"Finally!" Hiccup smiled at the prosthetic that Gobber was now securing in place over the stump. With Gobber's help, Hiccup stood and was able to stand on the foot, even putting some pressure on it. It seemed solid, so he took a step on it and almost fell over at the sudden use of the muscles in his left leg. Fortunately, Astrid caught him before he hit the ground.

"Don't worry, I've got a spare crutch from when I... Well," Gobber gestured to his own prosthetic leg.

As they waited for Gobber to return, they noticed a certain purring sounded at Hiccup's feet.

The cause of the noise was a black cat sitting at Hiccup's feet.(Uhh foot, I mean, WHATEVER!) Its eyes were of an emerald green and its tail was short and ended in a stump.

"Hey there, Toothless!" Hiccup smiled and the cat leaped onto his lap, allowing itself to be petted," Hey there, bud. How are you?"

Toothless stared at Hiccup and started gagging, allowing the tail of a small, half-eaten fish to fall onto Hiccup's lap, "Eww!"

Despite his displeasure in Toothless' gift, Hiccup couldn't stop himself from giggling and scratching behind his ear as he rubbed his back against Hiccup's stomach.

"Why's he called Toothless?" Astrid questioned Hiccup.

"Oh, before Gobber got him, his old owner pulled out most of his teeth," Hiccup answered, "As such, he appears as if he's toothless."

"That's terrible!" Astrid replied, "Is that how he lost his tail?"

"Yes," Hiccup replied, "but he never seems to care about it. He acts as if it was a nuisance anyway.

Hiccup continued to scratch under Toothless' chin and Astrid giggled at the adorable scene.

"He's lucky to 'ave you, ya know?" Gobber said to Astrid as he returned from the back of the shop, "He's 'ad a lot of undeserved crap happen to him over the years. I'm glad he's got someone to make 'im happy. I'm just sad he has ta' leave."

"Wait, what?" Astrid and Hiccup, who'd been listening in on Gobber's talking, shouted in unison.

"Oops? Um. Surprise!" Gobber grinned, "Astrid, ya' mom came by last night asking if I'd seen you and Hiccup, because, she wanted to make sure you two were safe. We had a chat, and we thought it might be best to move you from Berk, where people will except you, both of you."

Gobber reached into his pocket and pulled out two, gold printed, first-class steamer tickets.

"Gobber, we can't accept these," Hiccup replied, shocked by the overwhelming gesture, "That cost you a fortune."

"Oh, tosh," Gobber waved his one hand dismissively, "Like I've said, you've had way too much crap in ya' lifetime, ya' deserve it."

Gobber looked at the clock and he grabbed his coat and hat, "Speaking of ships, we should be getting to the docks. The ship leaves at three and it's one already."

With that, Gobber handed the crutch to Hiccup before grabbing a single suitcase and walking over to the door of the forge.

"What's that?" Hiccup questioned the suitcase in Gobber's hand as Astrid helped him up onto his foot, prosthetic and the crutch.

"I got Aurora from the tailors to fit some new clothes for you," Gobber explained, "Now, let's move out!"

With that, Gobber opened the door, allowing Hiccup and Astrid to head out the door first. He waved for Toothless and Toothless bounded out the door before Gobber closed it.

* * *

After an hour of signing documents, Hiccup, Astrid, Gobber and Toothless finally reached the pier. Docked on either side were two, large paddle steamers, one named "Fjorden", the other named "Oslo".

"Okay," Gobber took the tickets from his pocket, "The Fjorden leaves soon, Astrid, I suggest you say your final goodbyes."

"To who?" Astrid replied.

Gobber pointed behind her and she turned to see her mother and father standing behind her. At first, she seemed apprehensive, but couldn't stop herself from hugging them tightly.

"Mom! Dad?" Astrid was happy, yet surprised her parents had shown up. Especially her father.

"Astrid," Aöltt spoke, "I'm so sorry I drove a wedge in this family. I got carried awa... Did I do that?" His eyes showed remorse as he looked upon Hiccup's broken arm.

"No," Astrid' Sanger towards him dimmed at his concern, "That was "Snotface" Jorgensen."

Aöltt's face showed slight relief as well as anger, "Was he hitting on you again?"

"Yes," Astrid replied, "Um, slightly going off topic here."

"Oh, right," Aöltt replied, "I shouldn't have acted so brashly against, Stump-I mean-Hiccup. I know it won't change yer mind on leaving, but could you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Astrid didn't answer her father and looked into his eyes, tears streaming down both her eyes and her father's. However, Astrid smiled and hugged her father tightly around his large waist. Aöltt returned his daughter's affection and Ylänå joined them in the hug.

Finally, after a minute, they broke the hug and Ylänå spoke up, "Your cousins, Anna and Elsa, will be looking after you, and we'll be visiting next Christmas. We hope your new life will bring you happiness."

"Thanks," She smiled to them and looked around for Hiccup.

* * *

While Astrid and her parents reconciled, Gobber looked over at Hiccup.

"Well, you sure got ya'self a catch, didn't ya'?" He mocked Hiccup.

"Yeah," Hiccup smiled at his increase of fortunate events that had happened over the last day and a half, especially the girl of his dreams. "I'm sure gonna miss Tothless and you, Gobber."

"Here!" Gobber handed Hiccup his suitcase and scooped up Toothless, "He's yours, anyway."

Hiccup's eyes lit up with glee as Gobber placed Toothless onto his shoulder, "Are you sure?" He questioned Gobber.

"Of course I am," Gobber proclaimed, "I don't think he bodes well with Grump anyway," he referred to his new pet dog.

Gobber knelt down slightly to Hiccup's eye level and wrapped his arms around him. Hiccup did the same with his left hand, unable to use his broken right one.

"Take care of yourself, Hiccup," Gobber sniffled, hating when he was emotional.

"You too, Gobber" Hiccup replied as a single tear ran down his face.

With that, Gobber and Hiccup stood with Astrid and her parents.

"Haddock!" Astrid's father called Hiccup over.

Hiccup replied by walking up to him, slightly shaking in fear as he did. However, Astrid's father smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Keep my daughter happy, Haddock, that's all I ask." Aöltt replied, "I'll make it up to you, someday."

Suddenly, Snotlout's voice boomed over the crowd, "Astrid! You can't protect that runt forever."

"If you'll excuse Gobber and I," Aöltt calmly replied, "we have something to deal with."

As Aöltt and Gobber walked into the crowd, Ylänå shrugged and helped them get settled into their cabin. It wasn't all that roomy, but contained a light bulb, a small bed for two people. Fortunately, it was big enough for their smaller statutres. It also contained a cushioned seat, desk with paper and pens and a decent sized porthole.

Soon, the horn of the 'Fjorden' went, which signalled for all patrons saying final goodbyes to disembark from the ship. Ylänå gave both Astrid and Hiccup farewell kisses before they headed up to the top deck and Ylänå disembarked.

As the ship slowly pulled away, Hiccup and Astrid waved farewell to Ylänå, but weren't able to spot Gobber or Aöltt. As the ship got further out, they finally saw Gobber clearing a pathway, which confused them until they saw what was at the end. Aöltt was carrying Snotlout and running to the end of the pier. Once he was almost at the end of the pier, he stopped himself and threw Snotlout ten foot out to sea and watched as he splashed, face first again.

"See ya, Snotface," Astrid waved, holding back her laughter as best she could. Hiccup was leaning against the rail, in a laughing fit, like most of the other passengers.

Aöltt held Ylänå, who was giggling and waving simultaneously, in one hand and blew a kiss to Astrid with the other. Astrid returned the kiss to her father and her and Hiccup, who recovered from his laughing fit, continued to wave until the people on the docks were out of sight. Soon, even Berk was a dot on the horizon. As Hiccup and Astrid turned back to their room, they smiled, knowing their lives would change forever, from this day on.

Toothless looked back one more time before following Hiccup and Astrid to their cabin

* * *

**Next Chapter introduces Anna and Elsa, Astrid's cousins As well as their fiancés.**

**Also, her other cousin,Reneé Punselle, or 'Rapunzel' and her husband Eugene.**

**basically, It's a gigantic crossover with:**

**HTTYD**

**FROZEN**

**TANGLED**

**BRAVE**

**ROTG**

**ICE AGE**

**MULAN **

**And many more.**

**I will list any new characters and the movies they're from**

**Snotlout's posse:**

**Pitch: ROTG**

**Gothel: TANGLED**

**Hookfang: HTTYD**

**Hans: FROZEN**

**Also, I briefly mentioned:**

**Aurora: Sleeping Beauty**


End file.
